Hunger Games: Le commencement de la fin!
by SheylaWolfLoveJosh
Summary: Après le 1er tome: Peeta,Katniss et Gale se dévoue dans une aventure aussi romance que suspence. Durant un contre face Peeta est gravement blesser et ne seras plus faible pour le vrai jeu est-ce qu'il y arrivera ou échoura dans une atrosse soufrance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjours je suis une nouvelle, je viens de m'inscrire alors je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais je prends une chance. Bonne lecture!**_

Hunger Games: Le commencement de la fin!

_**Introduction :**_

Après avoir gagné le 74ème Hunger Games avec Peeta, Katniss est encore plus attachée auprès de sa sœur Prim qu'avant. Peeta de son côté vois de plus en plus souvent Katniss, mais Gale n'est toutefois pas d'accord. Gale a toujours aidé Katniss pour s'occuper de sa sœur ou pour les nourrir. Katniss et Peeta on gardé la même relation d'amour comme pendant le jeu pour faire croire au capitale que leur histoire d'amour est bien vraie.

_**Chapitre1 :**_

Comme chaque année les Hunger Games accueillent 12 garçons et 12 filles venant des 12 districts. Mais à tous les 25 ans ils accueillent 24 des gagnants des années passées. Cette année c'est le 75ème Hunger Games. Aujourd'hui Prim est plus stressée parce qu'elle ne veut pas perdre sa sœur dans le combat, qui sera le plus pire des combats car Katniss devras affronter non seulement les gagnants des années passées, mais elle sera confronté soit à son mentor, Haymitch, soit à celui qu'elle est supposé être en amour : Peeta.

- Katniss, tu ne serais pas supposer être avec Peeta?

-Oui, bien évidemment mais il a insisté pour que je l'attende ici et qu'il vienne me chercher.

-Ah! Bon, alors… tu vas aller chasser avec lui?

-Non, Prim C'est juste avec Gale mais ces temps-ci on ne se voit plus.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, on cogna à la porte.

Elles sortirent de la cuisine et se rapprochèrent de la porte quand elles entendirent :

**``TOC-TOC-TOC`` **et puis ``**POC-BOUM-PAF-POC-BOUM**``

Katniss ouvrit la porte et puis elles virent Peeta et Gale en train de se battre.

-Mais arrêtez mon dieu vous avez quoi dans le derrière pour toujours venir vous battre devant ma porte?

-Je vais t'expliquer mon amour!

-De quoi il jase il est maintenant ton amour. Ah! J'aurais tout vu!

-Gale c'est une très longue histoire, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir?

-Moi aussi c'est une longue histoire, mais Catnip je venais te chercher pour qu'on aille chasser ensemble et la seule chose que je vois c'est le con du boulanger!

-JE VAIS TE DIRE QUI EST LE CON ICI, cria Peeta.

Peeta s'élança vers Gale et le frappa au vissage, Gale fit de même.

-Mais arrêtez de vous battre! Cria Prim.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se battre.

-Désolée, Gale j'ai promis a Peeta que je mangerais le petit-déjeuner avec lui et après que je marcherais avec lui jusqu'à l'école. Peut-être demain?

-Oui, d'accord je vais venir te chercher à 7 heures du matin demain c'est ok?

-Oui, Gale à demain.

Gale retourna chez lui pendant que Peeta et Katniss allèrent manger le déjeuner chez Peeta. Arrivés chez lui, Peeta pris la veste de Katniss et la sienne et les mis sur le crochet qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée qui était encore ouverte. Alors qu'ils s'assoyaient Mme. Mellark, la mère de Peeta arriva. Elle était surprise de la voir chez elle, mais elle s'habitua vite. Elle servit le petit-déjeuner : des tartines à la confiture et Nutella. Après avoir bien mangé ils se rendirent à l'école.

L'avant-midi se passa bien. Pendant l'après-midi Katniss n'aperçut pas Peeta. Et elle le cherchait, car elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose dans la forêt, puisque les cours étais finis. Elle alla voir la dernière enseignante que Peeta avais vue : Mme. Thiferlbitch, l'enseignante de français.

Quand elle arriva son prof était assise à son bureau et corrigeais nos derniers examens de la semaine passé.

-Bonjour, Mme. Thiferlbitch je pourrais vous poser une question, s.v.p.?

-Bien évidemment Katniss.

-Est-ce que vous aurez vous vu Peeta depuis la fin des cours?

-Tu n'es pas au courant Katniss?

-De quoi Mme?

-Peeta est monté à l'hôpital pendant la pause des 45 minutes.

-Comment ca?

-Avant que je rentre corriger je l'ai vu se battre avec Gale.

-Qu'est qu'ils leur ont pris à ces deux là?

-Katniss, tu n'aurais une petite idée?

-Non, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande!

-Ce que je sais de plus c'est que Peeta a été emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital et que Gale a été suspendu pendant 1 mois.

-J'espère qu'il sera rétabli à temps pour les Hunger Games?

-Mais, Katniss ils se sont battus pour toi!

Katniss, étonnée, resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Elle se remit et parti en courant chez Gale. Elle arriva devant la maison et hésita et si c'était juste pour m'attirer? Elle se décida donc de cogner à la porte avec une grande frayeur.

_**Merci! J'espère que ça vous à plût, si oui laissez-moi une review, sinon faites-le tout de même, mais juste pour me dire comment améliorer ma fanfiction et la continue sur la bonne voie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et voici la suite de mon histoire.**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pendant quelque minute d'attend une personne vient répondre. C'est Gale il m'ouvre d'une facons plus ou moins ordinaire il ressemble a un chat qui vient de voir un chien enragé. Son chemisé qui porte toujours est couvert de sang, Peut-être celui de Peeta?

On ne s'imagine même pas dans quel état se trouve Peeta dans un plate probablement? Pendant que je réfléchissais et examinais Gale s'approcher a pas de loups vers moi. Il m'embrassa aussitôt je le repousse en lui criant``Mais ces quoid ton problème, gale? ``

Gale avait l'air tristement triste, mais quand même il m'a embrassé pensa t-elle. Il s'excusa puis Katniss posa ces questions.

-Bon Gale, je suis désolé mes je ne voulais pas te rendre triste! Mais je peux pas t'accepté je suis avec Peeta.

-Et quoid encore?

-Pourquoi tu es blesser et Peeta à l'hôpital, je veux tout savoir Gale!

-C'est après le dîner je suis allé le voir pendant qu'il ce préparais pour son cour, je les brutalement crié que je voulais te prendre de lui car je suis jaloux de lui. Et que ces pas ma faute si tu l'as choisie au lieu de moi!

-Juste sa et tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital?

-Non, laisse-moi finir écoute, puis alors qu'il m'ignorait je les frapper deux fois au visage en lui disant ``salle cochon tu essaie de me voilé ma meilleur amie et après tu m'ignore salle traite``. Ensuite je les bousculer il est tombé et je les frapper aux jambes et a la figure, il était inanimé. Je crois même qui ne voulais pas se battre pour gardé ces force pour le jeu mais trop tard!

- Tout ca juste pour moi! Vous êtes vraiment singler.

-Pourquoi tu me crie dessu je ne fait que faire ce que je ressens! Et pourquoi tu ne va pas retrouvé ton très cher Peeta?

-C'est ce que j'allais faire!

Katniss poursuivra donc son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Sur son chemin elle rencontre la mère de peeta elle est déboussolée par la suite je ralentie le pas pour l'interroger.

-Bonjour Mme. Mellark, qu'est qui ce passe?

-C'est mon fils il est al'hôpital mes a l'accueille ils refusse que je le vois! Snif!

Elle s'emblait vraiment triste quand je lui propose :

-Mme. Voudriez vous que j'aissaie d'aller le voir et de vous dire de ces nouvelle?

-Oui, Oui bien sur aller vite aller-si! Faite attention a lui surtout okey Katniss?

-Oui, Mme bien sur je ferais le mieux que je peux.

Rendu a l'hôpital Katniss se rapprocha de l'accueille et hésita avant de parlé :

-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour toi? Répond l'as charmante madame au cheveau roux qui porte une drôle de tenic mes plutôt chic.

-Je vien voire Peeta. Mellark celui qui est arrivé il y a 3heures.

-Votre nom? S.V.P.

-Katniss. Everdeen son amie!

-a ces vous la fille donc le district a fait honneur l'an dernier avec ce garçons!

-Ce garçons ce nomme Peeta et je dois le voir au plus vite!

-Au 2ème étages, Rangé B, porte 14.

-Milles Merci!

Elle courra vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, appuya sur le 2èmeétages. Quand elle arriva en haut deux rangé ci trouvais un indiquer ``a`` et l'autre`` b``.Elle prit celle du ``B`` et chercha la porte indiquer d'un chiffre ``14``.

Elle ne trouva rien.

À suivre!

_**Merci encore et suivez-moi pour le prochain chapitre. Oublier pas de me laisser des commentaires!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos commentaires! Et voici la suite.**_

_**Chapitre3 :**_

Une madame s'approcha de katniss en la saluant avec la tête. Aussitôt elle fait de même!

-Excuser-moi, Mme ou se trouve la porte 14?

-Désoler, il n'y a pas de numéro 14 a cette étage!, qui cherché vous?

-Mr. Peeta. Mellark.

-Celui qui est arrivé il y a 3heures? S'exclame-t-elle. Il se trouve au 112 et pas au 14.

-merci, ces surement l'accueille qui ses trompé de personne ou de numéro!

-faite attention en rentrant il ce pourrais que vous soyer, disons surpris car il y a une gros blessure.

-merci! Me suis-je exclamé

-De rien et surtout bonne chance!

Katniss arriva devant la porte 112 et hésita a rentré mes elle ne résisterait jamais a rentré. En l'apercevant elle tombe sur le sol. ``non, ces pas possible il est vraiment mal en point``.

Il était dans un rouleau de plate de la tête au pied. Il y a simplement le dos, le ventre et la main droite qui n'a pas de bandage.

Pendant quel fixait peeta un médecin apparut derrière elle :

-mais qui êtes vous?

Elle sursauta et répondit avec curiosité :

-je m'appelle Katniss. Everdeen et je suis une de ces amie!

-Moi je dirais plutôt son amoureuse car il a pas arrêter de dire ton nom avec des messages d'amour.

-Ah oui, je ne pensais pas lui faire autant défait!

-Mes c'est vous qui a gagné le Hunger Games de l'année passé avec lui?

-oui, moi et Peeta avons gagné pas chance seulement.

Pendant les quelques seconde de silence, elles attendirent un soupir, puis des paroles : ``Katniss c'es toi? Vient approche je veux te dire quelque chose`` Et après plus rien, elles s'approchent de lui et écoute d'autres paroles : ``Katniss, je t'aime réellement, je suis désoler pour tout, pardonne moi!``

Quand elle l'écouta les paroles éprouvantes de Peeta elle se sentit émergé de larme d'amour au point a y pleuré pendant des heures. Katniss s'approcha très près de lui, et ce pencha sur lui pour lui donner un bec sur la bouche. Puis elle essuya ses larme qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, elle s'assisa sur la chaise qui étais derrière elle.

-Wow! Vous former un beau couple

-merci! Il a tout fait ca pour me défendre et se défendre lui-même. Aurez-vous un téléphone?

-oui tien j'en garde toujours un avec moi

-merci! J'en est pour un moment.

Elle composa : 450-112-1416, elle attend pendant quelque minute puis on lui répond :

-oui allo, qui est-ce? Prononça la mère de gale.

-Bonjour ces katniss pourriez-vous me passer Gale s.v.p.?

-oui, un instant! Elle cria avec un tond ferme : Gale téléphone pour toi embraille.

-oui, ces katniss? Répond-t-il

-oui ces moi, bon je voulais….

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'il m'interrompe je suis asser tanner qui le face mes je l'écoute pareille car je suis plus simpa que lui. :

-Comment il va ton cher peeta blessé à l'hôpital?

- Il ne va pas si bien il est de la tête aux pieds dans un plate il y a seulement son dos, son ventre et sa main droite qui les pas.

-la relation entre toi et lui?

-il reste la même, mais toi et moi nous allons nous tenir éloigner jusqu'après les jeux.

- Sa ses si tu reviens vivant!

-très drôle

-bon ces okey, bon rétablissement à toi et peeta. Bye Catnip.

Il me raccroche la ligne au nez et puis j'attends sonner les quelque sons `` Bip, bip, bip, bip`` Mes j'aime bien sa réaction il ne rouspète pas et respecte mon choix. Je remets le téléphone au médecin.

Je reste avec Peeta, j'approche la chaise pour lui tenir la main qui celle-ci n'es pas couvert de bandage donc la main droite. Quand je lui prends la main il ne réagis pas, il doit surement ne plus avoir aucun sence actif. Après quelques heures je me suis endormi profondément sur la main de peeta sans penser qu'il se réveillera en sursaut.

Je ressens une chaleur intense caresser mon dos, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde a l'extérieur la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Sans m'apercevoir que l'a pièce est vite et silencieux. Je regarde sur le lit peeta ne si trouve plus! Je me suis précipitée à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais il n'y avait pas personne non plus. Je descends a l'accueille non plus mais ou sont-il passer est vraiment un enlèvement ou est un rêve qui ne veux plus arrêter, je ne sais plus quoi faire alors je me pince le plus fort possible….

_**A suivre!**_

_**Vous avez aimé sa? Vous vouler en savoir plus! Attendez la suite et vous verrez Merci! Et oublier pas vos commentaires!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Pendant quelque heure, Katniss incontrôlable cours d'un barre et d'autre. Puis un coup de sifflet fut attendre ses le signal pour les districts de se rassembler pour la moisson des vainqueur. Malheureusement, un des vainqueurs du district 12 n'est plus trouvable. Katniss rentre chez elle pour se préparée.

Elle s'habilla avec l'a même robe que l'année passé. Comme chaque année les tributs se rendent à la moisson. Ils sont toujours placé par âge, Effie Ticket se présente et nous montre la vidéo envoyée par le Capitole. `` Joyeux Hunger Games et puise le sort vous êtes favorable``

-Bonjours a tous, je voudrais recevoir en avant les grand gagnant des jeux. Et quel serais entre les trois le gagnant des 75 ème Hunger Games.

Après ses longues paroles ennuyantes, je lève la main et j'avance vers elle. Puis Haymitch fait de même.

-Bon vous voilas, s'exclame-t-elle mes ou est le deuxième garçon Peeta je croix?

-Il a disparue ce matin. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui mes a mon réveille il n'était plus las.

Tous le district même les gardes et Effie sont très surpris que Peeta soie aller a l'hôpital, qui de lui a gagné les jeux mes qui soie disparue après un accident. D'un air un peu attrayant j'avance d'un pas et je dis :

- Voyons je suis la seule fille alors je suis la tributes girl : moi Katniss. Everdeen est la tribut du district 12 du 75 ème Hunger Games. Aller Effie pige pour le garçon.

Effie s'avance devant le bol des garçons qui ne contient que de deux noms : Haymitch et Peeta. (Si ces peeta j'espère le retrouver et trouvée le moyen qu'il commence le jeu sans blessure) me dis a moi-même. Elle mit sa main dans le bol et pigea un tout petit papier, mais très chiffonner. Sur le cout j'ai pensé a Haymitch vue qui boit souvent et il est mâle propre mes après que Effie est regardé le nom et qu'elle soit troublé qui est de même pour Haymitch. Il ce pourrait que sa soie Peeta.

-Je veux voir! Crie-je, puis je lis à voix haute : **Peeta. Mellark. **Je reste figée un moment, puis, je reste à gaité la foule pour y voir quelqu'un y en sortir mes riens. Pendant quelque minute, d'impatience un bruit sourd et discret, se passa dans la foule. Je ne pense en premier que l'un des gens du district fait que parler. Mais on réentend le même bruit mes plus souffrant, une vois douce calmante et admirable en y pensant je crie`` Peeta``.

La foule se tait et se tasse, puis, nous voyons tous une personne qui commence à s'écrouler. Je cours pour le retenir, mais il se trouve déjà sur le sol.

Il a les yeux fermé, il est bourré de chaleur de la tête aux pieds. Sans attendre je m'accroupie et commença à faire mon discours.

Peeta, peeta, laisse-moi pas je ne veux pas les affronter seul! Aller combat tes blessures, réveille-toi!

Katniss, parle pas si fort, tu me fais mal a la tête, prononce t-il.

Peeta, tu es vivant

Bien oui, je ne te laisserai jamais mourir pour moi. Je le sers dans mes bras. ``On`` s'exclame tous le district.

Haymitch alla chercher peeta pour l'aidé a marcher. Arriver dans l'hovercraft peeta me chuchotât a l'oreille : ``Katniss, comment je vais faire pour participer au jeu? ``, S'inquiéta-t-il. Moi-même je ne le saurais-je, mais je ne suis pas arrêter 1 minute de penser comment faire pour que peeta ce rétablie vite.

Haymitch qui venait aussi avec nous pour nous accompagner, nous fixaient d'un aire plutôt bizarre. Puis il nous suggéra :

-Bon le combat de cette année est plus compliqué que celui de l'année dernière. Car vous devriez affronter les vainqueurs des années passé qui ont le courage, la force et la persévérance, mais surtout la chance.

- Oui on sait Haymitch! Prononce peeta toujours souffrant.

-Mais tu le sais peeta est pas dans un état de ce battre pour le moment. Prononce avec une t-elle délicatesse.

-Voyons katniss, toi qui plus maligne que le capitole. Tu n'a aucun plan?

Après ces paroles asser plus complexe, je me suis aperçût`` Le Capitole`` m'écrie- es-je d'un ton ferme. Haymitch et Peeta me regardent toujours, mais d'un aire plutôt effrayer. Je baissa la tête, peeta s'approche et me relève la tête il me sourit et me prend la main.

-Aller chérie, qu'est que tu pense a propos du Capitole?

-Je ne sais si sa marcheras, mais nous pourrons mander au Capitole si il pourrait laisser plus de pour que tu puisses te rétablir. Ou tu pourras avoir une lotion comme l'année dernière avec ta blessure au mollet gauche tu te rappelle peeta?

-Chéris ils m'ont amputé la jambe et mon mis une sorte de jambe robots. Et certainement que je me souviens ces l'un des moments les plus souffrent et pénible de mon existence.

Tout a coup, l'hovercraft s'arrête brusquement. La lumière s'éteint, nous voyons plus rien même les lumières de secours sous nos banc son éteins. La porte s'ouvre, je me fais aveugler par la lumière du couloir, elle est si forte qu'elle inonde la pièce ou nous somme. L e président Show ce tient devant nous, en le voyant Haymitch se relève d'un coup mes les garde le rassoie.

-Bonjour chers districts 12, comment aller vous? Demande t-il. Comment il auserais nous mander ca après les malheur qui nous a fait.

-Est-ce que vous penser que peeta bien, vous avés donc pas vue qu'il est mal en point! Je n'avais aucun respect pour lui, il ne ce souciait des mal des autres pourquoi le respecterais. Pendant, que le président Show me regardait méchamment, peeta pris ma main et la serra en se rapprochant de mon oreille et me chuchota :

-Voyons chérie, calme-toi et demande-lui ce que tu nous à propos tantôt.

-Je m'excuse Mr. Mes c'est que je suis stressé pour le jeu et j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami et mon amour par une disparition plutôt inquiétante et que je dois l'affronté les vainqueurs des années passés et dont Peeta. Alors ces très attrayant.

-Je comprends tout à fait, mais est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me mander en Katniss?

-Oui, Mr, le Président Show!

-Eh bien, qu'est que sa pourrais être pour que vous hésiter tant que ca? Katniss.

-C'est à propos de peeta et de l'arène.

-oui, et?

-je me demandais, on se demandait si…je savais que je fais sa pour peeta mes si il n'accepte pas il mourra au début donc il ne s'entrainera pas il n'aura pas asser de force. Mais, je continue a lui mande pareille :

-Est-ce que vous pourriez retardé le jeu de quelque jours ou de donner une lotion a peeta pour qu'il se rétabli mes en laissant quelque jours de plus pour qui soie prêt.

-Et bien, je pourrais lui donner la lotion et décalé de deux jours qui ferais six jours d'entrainement, mais…

``houai`` cri-je de joie mes quand il prononça ``mais`` qu'est qui voulais dire par mais, je n'aime pas son mais mes je dois savoir la fin voir si je dois lui donner ma vie en échange. Je dois l'écouté alors j'attends.

**-Mais,** cette année vous devriez affrontés les tributs dans l'arène. Mais la dernière journée d'entrainement vous devriez vous affronter l'un a l'autre a la mort. Et il y a aussi pour l'interview…

Je ne voulais pas savoir le reste, mais juste qui se tais et qu'on arrive.

Tout à coup, une lumière brillante et plein de chaleur qui dépassa par la fenêtre. Finalement, nous arrivons enfin je sers encore la main de peeta qui me tient depuis qui ma calmer de mon stresse. Il me regarde en me fessant un signe de la tête qui me rend fière en voulant dire que nous somme arrivé.

Haymitch impatient, commence a s'énervé il bouscule le garde qui le surveillait et…

-Président Show, sans vous offensé nous somme arriver alors vener donc au but.

-Énervé vous pas Mr. Haymitch calmé-vous et laisser moi finir. Ou étai-je?

-Tu allais nous parlé des propos de l'interview, continua peeta.

-Merci peeta, voilas, Cette année vue que ces les vainqueurs des années passée pour le jeu de cette année il y aura **trois interview : L'un demain dans l'après midis, l'autre l'avant journée du jeu la dernière est celui ou celle qui gagneras le jeu en auras un notre comme d'habitude.**

``Quoi`` nous, nous exclamons. Il n'y avait pas asser de deux interviews, l'un avant le jeu et l'autre pour le vainqueur. Le premier est un peu trop.

-Mr. Sans vous versé pourquoi trois? La dernière pour le vainqueur et la deuxième pour la connaissance mes la toute première pourquoi?

-C'est pour votre demande a vous voyons une échange de lotion et de retardataire de jeu contre une interview de plus.

-Voilas il va vous falloir vous préparé encore plus, maintenant. Haymitch en nous dévoillant ca il a un petit sourire de coin, sans que le président Show le sache, sait comme si il nous disait quelque chose.

Un sourire me rendait mon bonheur, un choc nous propulse sur le sol. Nous somme bon et bien arrivés, mais je crois que j'ai atterrie sur peeta. J'espère que je ne les pas faite mal.

-Oups, je m'excuse Peeta.

-Non, sa va j'ai amorcé ta chute, tu ne tes pas faite mal j'espère?

-Non, mais toi, oui?

-Oui, un peut, mais, je peux m'en sortir sa va aller Katniss, chérie.

-Ouf, une chance mes sa va aller pareille

-Oui, sa va aller.

-okey, je t'aide allé debout attention à ta jambe.

**A suivre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Cette année sera la meilleur de tous, me dise-je sans m'a victoire de l'année passé, je ne serais pas las aujourd'hui avec Peeta. En parlant de lui ou est-il? Je ne les pas vue depuis hier et l'entraînement avant l'interview commence dans une heure. Il pourrait être n' importe où. En allant vers sa chambre je croise Haymitch qui venait de sortir des toilettes.

-Ou est Peeta? Lui pose-je.

-Je ne sais pas, l'a dernière fois que je les vue il était avec le président et il ce dirigeais dans la chambre a peeta.

-pourquoi, me le demandes-tu, tu t'ennuie déjà? S'en exclama.

- Ah, jaloux, non je m'inquiète pour lui et je veux voir si il va mieu.

- Il est dans sa chambre va le voir.

-Merci, Haymitch.

Je continue a marché jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte est ouverte, je cogne deux fois et j'entre. Il est coucher aussi mignon qu'un chatons endormie, Peeta est las sous mes yeux entraîne de dormir.

Je me rapproche, je le bouge en lui chuchotant : ``Peeta, réveille-toi! L'entraînement va commencer``. Il ne bouge aucun membre. Bizarre, habituellement il aurait bougé la main pour me dire encore une minute et je me lève, mais las rien du tout. Je me rapproche plus pour écouter sa respiration, aucun battement de cœur ne résonne. La seule chose qui me mit en tête c'est ``Peeta`` je venais de crier son nom a tue tête. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna et Portia arrivaient tous en courent.

-Quoid, quoid s'exclame Cinna.

Haymitch, Effie, Cinna et Portia me regardent toujours. D'une aire mystérieuse et plutôt arrogante il me fixait en attendant ma réponce. Je me mise a pleuré au point a presque mouiller au grand complet le lit de peeta.

-P…..ee…..ta..…Peeta…est….mort!

-Quoid? S'exclament-ils.

-Non, voyons katniss, il est juste endormie, il ne peu pas mourir? dit Effie.

-Il ne bouge pas depuis 20 minute alors il est mort ses sur!

Haymitch examina peeta écouta son cœur et rien. Il nous fixa, il nous dit que nous devons le réanimé au plus vite. Effie courut voir le Capitole pour des soins et médecin. Portia et Cinna alla chercher des serviettes humide (froide). Et me proposa moi de l'animé.

-Quoid, comment?

-Tu n'as jamais su comment réanimé quelqu'un?

-Non, on n'apprend pas sa, a la vaine, nous les laissons mourir il n'a jamais d'autre espoir.

-Sa la changer depuis longtemps qu'en j'étais petit on le fessait toujours.

-Je crois que sa ce fait en deux étapes?

-oui, de un tu pompe 30 fois sur le cœur et deuxième tu dois souffler 2 fois pour lui donner de l'aire.

-Quand tu dis souffler, C'est sur la bouche?

-Oui pourquoi tu a honte de lui?

-Non, alors je pompe 30 fois et puis je lève sa tête pour dégager les voie respiratoire je lui pince le nez et je souffle?

-Tout a fait, tu vois, tu connais sa!

-Merci! Et pourquoi moi au juste?

-Ben, parce que tu es supposée être épousteflément amoureuse de lui et de faire tout ce que tu peux pour le sauver.

-C'est le cas, je voulais juste te la posé pour voir si tu avais la même raison que moi.

-Alors, Go tu perds du temps et lui la vie.

Je commence par placée mes main en ces deux pectauro, en plaçant chaque main un par-dessus l'autre en croissant chaque doigts entre les autres.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six sept, huit, neuf, dix. Onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt. Vingt et un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq, vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente.

Je m'approche de sa bouche, je lève la tête pour que la gorge sois allonger. Je pince son nez et ouvre la bouche. Je souffle deux fois de suite :

Un et Deux. Je continue a pompé de UN a TRENTRE. Puis continue, à souffler : UN et DEUX.

Pendant un instant, je ne bouge, ni respire. Puis juste avant que je recommence à pomper et souffler peeta ouvre les yeux.

-Peeta, crie ai-je

-Pas si fort, Katniss!

Tous le monde entrant dans la chambre et voie peeta assis sur son lit. Je le sers dans mes bras très fort qu'il me dit :

Katniss, tu m'empêche de respiré.

Je l'embrasse tout te fois avec un soulagement de retour souffrant et de bonheur.

-Je suis désolée peeta! M'exclame

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour m'avoir embrassé!

- Non ses pour le calin trop fort!

- OH! Okey, …Katniss.

-Oui?

-Je t'aime chérie

-Moi aussi je t'aime Peeta.

Je l'embrasse encore. M'es cette fois-ci sa ne dure pas 40 seconde mes deux minute. Ce baiser est plutôt humide et très chaud. Habituellement, il est sec et plutôt froide, je touche son front il est bouyant de chaleur. ``Vite, une serviette humide (froide) ``. Cinna et Portia me donne chacun. Une est placée sur le front de peeta et l'autre au cou.

-Pourquoi, C'est serviette? Je ne suis pas malade? Me demande-t-il.

- Peeta, tu es bouyant de chaleur. Ton front est chaud et tes lèvres sont humides et chaud. Qui ne devrais pas l'être.

-Il son quoid?

-Peeta tes lèvre sont humides et chaudes, quand il devrait être sec et froides.

-okey, et que dois-je faire? Me demanda-t-il d'un aire très souffrant de gros chaleur instances.

-Tu devrais dormir, Peeta, s.v.p.

Je demandai ensuite le départ de tous pour qu'il puise dormir. Cinna et Haymitch sont les premier a sortir. Portia les suit ensuite. Effie arriva tout soulager que peeta soie vivant mes elle ne dit rien et nous laissa tout seul.

-Katniss, reste avec moi1 laisse-moi pas seul! Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent finirent se qu'ils ont commencés.

-Okey, mais explique-moi quelque chose…

-Oui, quoid?


End file.
